Breaking and Entering
by AmberJeanie
Summary: Dave and Balthazar need to break in and retrieve an egg before it hatches . . .


"You know, breaking and entering is illegal." Dave muttered shifting from one foot to the other trying to clam his nerves. Balthazar just ignored his student and continued with his magic.

"Well if you would rather have a dragon loose in the city than bend the law a little, you can go on back to your apartment and when I die because you weren't here, it will be on your head."

"You aren't bending the law, you are breaking it. if you do something that a law says not to do, that is breaking." Balthazar sighed as the lock popped open.

"Alright, you said we are breaking and entering right?" Dave nodded and looked over his shoulder as Balthazar opened the door. "Well, I don't see anything broken, which means all we are doing is entering, which, in and of itself, is not a crime."

"But the door was locked which means people don't want us in there." Dave whispered hoarsely after Balthazar as his master walked into the building casually.

"Do you lock your door when you leave your apartment Dave?" Balthazar ignored the fact that Dave still had not crossed the threshold and walked further into the building. Dave followed in order to hear what the older man was saying.

"Yes,"

"And you unlock it to get back inside." Balthazar strolled through a small area full of artwork. Dave crept behind him.

"Yeah, I know where you are going with this but that is the apartment I pay to live in, neither of us pay to be here." Balthazar shook his head and tried to ignore the sound of Dave shuffling around, trying not to knock anything over. "Why couldn't you just bring Veronica if you needed back up?" Balthazar stopped suddenly and Dave ran into him stumbling back and knocking into a pedestal holding what appeared to be a very, very old vase. Dave stood as still he could as the vase wobbled and breathed a sigh of relief as it settled back onto the pedestal. Now Dave turned his attention to Balthazar who was giving him a look he couldn't discern.

"You are suggesting that I bring my pregnant wife to collect a dragons egg that is on the verge of hatching and put her and my unborn child into imminent danger?" His voice was deadly and Dave shifted his weight nervously.

"Never mind, forget I said that." He muttered but Balthazar continued to stare him down. "So where is this egg supposed to be?" Dave slipped past Balthazar and started examining the artwork around them. He only walked a few steps before he heard the crunch of something underfoot. He didn't look down.

"Please don't tell me that is the shell of this dragon egg with no dragon inside."

"Ok." Dave picked up his foot and stepped back.

"What is it?" He still didn't look down.

"You said you didn't want me to tell you." Dave almost caught a glimpse of the smirk on Balthazar's face before the older man turned to look around the room. "If you were a newly hatched dragon, where would you hide?" Dave looked around also and remained silent.

"Dave, I asked you a question. Think of this as a pop quiz of sorts."

"Now?" Dave asked, "You want to give me a pop quiz now?"

"What better time is there?"

"Oh, I don't know when I'm not in immediate danger of being eaten by a baby dragon."

"It won't eat you, it might try to kill you but they don't get a taste for human flesh unless trained that way." Dave scoffed.

"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel much better."

"Where would it hide, Dave? You still haven't answered my question." Dave sighed.

"Um, I don't know, normally Dragon nests are up in mountains, right, so it would probably want to be somewhere similar. Somewhere up high maybe?" Dave looked behind a display case. "Am I right Balthazar?" Dave looked up towards the ceiling but found nothing. "Balthazar?" The master sorcerer had been strangely quiet and Dave looked over to see him staring up the stairs. Dave followed his gaze to find a grey-blue dragon perched on the railing looking down at them.

"Holy-!"

"Sh!" Balthazar put his finger to his lips and walked carefully to the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing?!"

"How else are we going to catch this thing?" He looked up at the dragon who watched him curiously. As soon as Balthazar's foot touched the first step though, the dragon sprang off of it's perch and onto the railing. Dave yelped as the dragon slid down the railing and landed at his feet. With his eye scrunched shut Dave stayed perfectly still as he felt the dragon walking around him. He heard a growling noise and whimpered.

"Balthazar?" He peaked out of one eye to see grinning Balthazar. "what are you grinning for? It's going to kill me!" He whispered, as if the dragon at his feet couldn't hear.

"I don't think it's going to kill you." Balthazar nodded to the dragon which was curling itself around Dave's legs and rubbing its head against him like a cat would. "I think you made a friend."


End file.
